Les aventures de Sedoc
by anonymousboubou
Summary: À mes 20 ans, mes parents voulaient que je reprenne la ferme familiale. Pourtant je me voyais difficilement passer le restant de ma vie à planter des carottes. Un beau jour j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai fais mon baluchon. Je suis prêt à vivre de nombreuses aventures en Arda. Ah j'ai oublié de vous dire, je suis schizophrène.
1. Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre inattendue

Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre inattendue

Une des choses que je hais le plus c'est la pluie. Cette maudite pluie qui frappe sans prévenir à n'importe quel moment du jour ou de la nuit. Ce caprice de dame nature qui transforme un moment agréable en véritable enfer. Bref, j'étais complètement trempé et dans une belle mouise.

Mes vêtements étaient littéralement gorgés d'eau, mes bottes remplies de boue et je peinais tellement à me mouvoir que j'avais l'impression d'avancer dans de la vase. Je pouvais à peine voir à quelques mètres devant moi tant il pleuvait fort. Cela faisait des heures que ça durait et si je ne trouvais pas très vite un abri je risquais l'hypothermie.

Le vent se leva soudainement et malgré mes efforts je ne parvins pas à empêcher mes dents de claquer frénétiquement.

Cette mélasse dans laquelle je pataugeais commençait sérieusement à me peser. J'étais à bout de forces, mes jambes étaient si lourdes que chaque pas demandait plus d'énergie que le précédent. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, un vilain point de côté lancinait mon poumon droit depuis un long moment déjà.

Ma respiration se coupait à intervalles irréguliers et épuisé je m'adossai contre un arbre à l'écorce noire et lisse non loin de là.

 _Voilà. Je vais mourir ici. Après tout ce_ _que_ _j'ai vécu je vais crever dans la gadoue._ Ces pensées me tourmentèrent et un sentiment de résignation monta en moi, ma volonté d'avancer disparaissant avec lui.

Pourtant au fond de mon être il y avait toujours cette petite voix criarde qui me hurlait de continuer. Je sais que certains parlent parfois d'un instinct de survie, cette impulsion innée qui guide nos comportements dans les cas extrêmes. Seulement, chez moi cette petite voix n'a rien à voir avec l'instinct de survie. Elle fait partie intégrante de moi. Elle est à la fois moi et quelqu'un d'autre. Cette voix m'appartient et ne m'appartient pas. Je crois que c'est l'incarnation de ma bonne conscience qui a mué en une personnalité externe. Elle me parle comme le ferait n'importe qui. Parfois j'y réponds et je discute avec elle. Pour dire autrement, je crois que je souffre d'un dédoublement de personnalité. En réalité je n'en souffre pas, je passe de bons moments avec cet _autre moi_.

 **Courage Sedoc** , **courage,** me dit ma propre voix. **Si tu crois en toi tu peux y arriver, tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est d'un endroit pour t'abriter.**

\- **Oui Lilas** , lui réponds-je, **je dois trouver un abri**.

J'ai appelé cette personnalité « Lilas », comme la fleur violette dont j'aime tant le parfum. Lilas a raison, je ne mourrai pas ici. Je pris une profonde respiration et je m'élançai sous la pluie battante. Un second souffle s'empara de moi et je me focalisai sur cette pensée. _Un abri c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, un abri !_ Je serrai les poings fermement et crispai ma mâchoire avec cet objectif unique en tête.

Cet élan de vigueur retomba au bout d'une heure, lorsque usé par le vent glacial et la froide averse, mon corps entier trembla. Je tenais à peine debout. Je n'avais pas plus d'équilibre qu'une pousse de bambou.

Pourtant je tenais bon et c'est au détour d'un arbre que je remarquai une forme sombre inespérée. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? On dirait une grot… Une grotte ! Je suis sauvé !_ Je me précipitai à l'intérieur avec le désir urgent d'échapper à l'intempérie.

ooOOOoo

L'endroit sentait étrangement mauvais mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Impossible de déterminer le fond de la grotte avec le peu de lumière. Je pris un caillou et le lança de toutes mes forces vers le néant. Le bruit provoqué résonna un court moment. Cela signifiait que la cavité était fermée.

Le froid de l'extérieur continuait d'agresser mon corps à coups de frissons incessants. _Il faut que je me réchauffe._ Heureusement pour moi, le sol était recouvert de bois mort. J'en amassai un petit tas conséquent et je le plaçai à bonne distance de l'entrée.

 **\- Bien, maintenant il faut que tu allumes un feu Sedoc.**

 **\- T'en fais pas Lilas, j'ai ce qu'il faut.**

Je déposai mon sac à terre et fouinai à l'intérieur. La pluie avait fait de sérieux dégâts parmi mes plantes séchées mais par chance elle avait épargné ma précieuse boîte de fer blanc, celle qui contenait un allume-feu fait de deux silex noirs de jais. Malgré mes bras engourdis, je les frappai l'un contre l'autre avec vigueur. De belles étincelles réconfortantes naquirent et alimentèrent mon petit mont de bois mort. Je ramassai autant de combustible que possible et j'en fis un bon tas que je plaçai à côté. Cela ne durerait pas toute la nuit mais au moins une bonne partie.

 **\- Ça fait du bien d'être au chaud pas vrai ?**

 **\- T'as bien raison !**

 **\- Je sais que tu es fatigué mais n'oublie pas de manger.**

J'aimais bien discuter avec Lilas car elle prennait soin de moi. Même si je suis sans doute schizophrène je le vivais bien et parler avec quelqu'un ça me permettait de me sentir moins seul. Je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça. À vrai dire, avant j'étais comme vous et moi, un être humain normal avec ses pensées, ses émotions, sa conscience et le tout bien séparé.

Cette personnalité s'est développée au cours de mes voyages. Au départ je pensais à haute voix, cette habitude grandissant, elle a développé avec elle une personnalité externe : Lilas. Elle fait partie de moi et je la considère comme un compagnon de voyage, toujours soucieuse de mon bien-être et prête à me réconforter dans les moments difficiles.

Comme mon ventre se mit à gargouiller je décidai de suivre les conseils de mon autre moi. Je farfouillai dans mon sac à la recherche de quelques restes de nourritures. Il ne me restait plus grand-chose. De la viande séchée, une pomme et des feuilles de thé ruinées par la pluie. Aussitôt un soupir incontrôlé s'échappa de mes lèvres.

 **\- T'en fais pas Sedoc, la nourriture c'est secondaire. Au moins on** **a** **autant d'eau qu'on veut. Ça pourrait être pire.**

Elle avait raison. Je pris un récipient et je le laissai sous la pluie jusqu'à ce qu'il se remplisse. Enfin je le plaçai sur le feu crépitant. Après quelques minutes des bulles se détachèrent du fond de la casserole. Je pris alors ma pomme et je la coupai en quartiers que j'insérai un à un dans l'eau bouillante. Avec eux j'y ajoutai mes dernières feuilles de thé.

L'arôme qui s'éleva était agréable et pendant que le tout infusait tranquillement, je grignotais un bout de viande séché en jetant un œil vers l'obscurité de la grotte.

 **Tu ferais bien d'aller voir ce qui s'y trouve avant de dormir** , me dit Lilas.

J'acquiesçai à ses mots et je terminai de mâchonner mon bout de viande. Une fois avalé, je saisis mon infusion que je laissai refroidir un instant. Je dégustai à petite lampée mon thé improvisé pour ne pas me brûler. Une chaleur agréable me parcourut le corps et je lâchai un second soupir, de satisfaction cette fois. Je devais avouer que cela faisait du bien d'échapper à cette pluie incessante.

Elle m'avait pris par surprise au milieu de la matinée alors que je me dirigeais vers le sud. Si mes calculs étaient corrects j'étais au beau milieu du Minhiriath. Cette affreuse région n'est que trop bien connue pour ses intempéries à cette période de l'année.

La nuit n'allait pas tarder, le ciel s'assombrissait et l'atmosphère se rafraîchissait. Heureusement le vent s'était calmé et seul la pluie continuait de tomber.

Je finissais tranquillement mon breuvage lorsqu'un grognement me tira de ma rêverie. Le bruit provenait du fond de la caverne. Par réflexe je mis la main sur le pommeau de mon épée et fit volte face. J'étais prêt à agir s'il le fallait. Le grognement se réitéra une seconde fois, plus proche.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, il cognait fort contre ma poitrine. Des pas se firent entendre, ils approchaient dans ma direction. Un troisième grognement plus fort retentit contre les parois de la caverne et fit vibrer l'atmosphère.

\- **Fuis Sedoc** , me cria Lilas.

Je décidai d'ignorer ses mots et je pris une bûche enflammée que je jetai dans la direction du bruit. Ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Devant moi se tenait un ours brun d'une taille gigantesque et à l'allure patibulaire.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Combat dans la grotte

Deuxième chapitre des aventures de Sedoc. Pour cette partie j'ai fais quelques recherches sur le comportement des ours, le séchage de viande ou encore l'orientation en pleine nature. Bien-sûr il peut y avoir des erreurs donc n'hésitez pas à me les indiquer, je me ferai un plaisir de les corriger. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Combat dans la grotte

La bête se tenait là, devant moi, posée sur ses quatre pattes. Je percevais difficilement les contours de son corps tant il faisait sombre. L'ours avançait vers moi d'un pas lent, ses crocs luisant dans l'obscurité.

\- **Sedoc fuis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard** , me répéta Lilas.

Je l'ignorais derechef. Pas question de retourner sous la pluie en pleine nuit, j'avais assez donné comme ça. Une idée me vint et je pris quelques bouts de viandes séchées dans mon sac pour les jeter au pied de l'animal. Enfin ça c'était ce que je comptais faire, en réalité la nourriture lui arriva en plein museau.

\- **Oups.**

Le mammifère ouvra grand la gueule et avala les biens maigres morceaux de viande, qu'il avait à sa disposition, d'un coup de langue. Il reporta son attention sur moi et se mit à grogner férocement. Sa voix se répercuta contre les parois de la caverne la rendant encore plus effrayante. _La nourriture lui a sûrement ouvert l'appétit_ , maugréais-je contre moi-même.

C'est alors que ce que je redoutais arriva, il se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et se déploya de toute sa hauteur. Il devait facilement faire dans les deux mètres et les trois cents kilos. Autant dire qu'un coup de patte et c'en était fini de moi. Il était terrifiant.

\- **Tout doux, tout doux mon gros, je ne te veux aucun mal d'accord ? Si tu retournes au fond de la grotte roupiller gentiment on peut s'arranger.**

Apparemment l'appellation _« mon gros »_ ne lui plut aucunement, une lueur maligne naquit dans ses yeux. Cette lueur je la connaissais bien, c'était l'instinct du tueur, le regard qu'un prédateur porte sur sa proie.

Mon cœur battait la chamade et je suais à grosses gouttes, dans ma main droite mon épée tremblotait légèrement. Je n'avais jamais affronté un ours et si je pouvais m'en passer ça m'arrangerait.

Mais lui n'était pas de cet avis. Il se mit à charger, et se jeta sur moi la gueule grande ouverte prêt à me mettre hors d'état de nuire. Ce n'est qu'au prix d'un ultime effort de volonté que je parvins à bouger mes jambes et à faire un pas de côté. L'ours tourna alors sa tête dans ma direction pour me donner un coup de croc fatal. Au dernier moment je me jetai en avant pour esquiver l'attaque.

Je me retrouvais derrière la bête, à terre. L'animal pivota difficilement sur lui-même pour me faire face. Assez lentement pour me permettre de me relever et de me mettre en position de défense. L'ours chargea une seconde fois, mais cette fois-ci je brandissais mon épée en avant avec la ferme intention de le blesser.

La lame s'engouffra d'un coup d'un seul dans la gueule de l'animal qui se jetait sur moi. Ce dernier émit un grognement plaintif d'où s'échappa une giclée de sang. Il cherchait toujours à m'atteindre avec ses pattes malgré l'épée plantée dans sa bouche. Je parvins à reculer sans problème pour éviter les énormes paluches dont les mouvements s'affaiblissaient. Finalement, la bête poussa un ultime râle d'agonie et tomba à mes pieds.

\- **Bon sang Sedoc…**

ooOOOoo

Je parvins à rassembler mes esprits et à l'aide d'une bûche enflammée je me décidai à explorer le reste de la caverne pour éviter les mauvaises surprises. Heureusement pour moi, le reste était vide et je repérai sans mal l'endroit où l'ours devait dormir lorsque j'étais arrivé. Une maigre couche couverte de poils et à côté se trouvait quelques ossements d'animaux. Tout ça devait certainement expliquer l'odeur environnante.

Je revins au cadavre de la bête et j'en retirai mon épée couverte de sang. Je réussis à me débarrasser du liquide rougeâtre à l'aide d'eau de pluie et rangeai la lame dans mon fourreau à mon ceinturon.

\- **Dis** , demanda Lilas, **tu vas faire quoi avec le corps ? Tu vas le laisser là ?**

\- **Non** , répondis-je en secouant ma tête de gauche à droite, **je vais me servir tant que je le peux.**

\- **Te servir ? De quoi parles-tu ?**

\- **Tu verras Lilas.**

Je dégainai mon couteau de chasse et le plantai dans la carcasse. Mon passif de fermier me revint en mémoire et je me revois m'occuper de carcasses d'animaux pour le dîner familial. Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite comme pour éviter d'être distrait et je m'attaquai à l'animal, canif à la main. _Après tout un ours c'est ni plus ni moins que du gros gibier, pensais-je en mon for intérieur_.

La première chose que je fis fût de découper de long morceaux de peau à l'aide de mon canif. La tâche était compliquée car la peau de l'animal était plus dure que ce à quoi j'étais habitué. Néanmoins j'en tirai trois grands morceaux que je déposa au sol. De ces morceaux j'en retirai la fourrure, que je plaçai à part, pour ne garder que la peau. Un morceau servirait à me faire une poche de cuir tandis que les deux autres serviraient à me faire des protections de cuir.

Une fois terminé, je récupérai une bonne quantité de graisse animal qui me servirait de combustible. La bête en était remplie et j'en amassai une dose plus que satisfaisante. À mon grand désarroi, la carcasse de l'ours était si grande que je devais faire l'impasse sur une bonne partie de la matière première.

Enfin en dernier lieu je pris le plus de viande que je pouvais. Je fis un petit tas de braise et j'allongeai de grands morceaux de viande dessus. Le fumet qui s'en dégagea était exquis et très vite j'en eus l'eau à la bouche. Pendant que le tout cuisait, je découpais le reste de la viande en fines lamelles que je déposai au sol. J'en fis autant que possible, si bien que la tâche m'occupa pendant des heures. Je devais en avoir pour au moins dix kilos de viande. Au passage je goûtai au morceau de viande qui eut fini de cuir. _Y-a pas à dire, la viande d'ours c'est sensas', pensais-je_.

Je pris des braises et je les répartis sur l'ensemble des lamelles de viande afin de les faire sécher. Je fis de même avec les morceaux de peau. L'objectif était d'en évacuer l'eau pour qu'ils durent plus longtemps.

\- **Dis Sedoc, tu devrais peut-être faire attention aux charognards. Les cadavres ça attirent les mauvaises bestioles.**

\- **Hm. Tu as raison. Ce soir je vais dormir dans le fond de la caverne et je partirai à l'aube. Pas question de rester ici plus que nécessaire. Allons-nous coucher.**

ooOOOoo

La nuit se passa sans le moindre problème et je me levai aux aurores. La carcasse de l'ours traînait toujours au milieu de la grotte mais il n'y avait pas le moindre charognard en vue. Je me dirigeai vers le petit tas de braises tiède et j'en retirai mes morceaux de viande. Je les recouvris de gros sel et les enveloppa dans des poches en cuir. Le sel finirait par absorber le restant d'eau. Quant aux trois morceaux de peau je les fourrai soigneusement au fond de mon sac. Avant de partir je me fis un dernier steak d'ours, histoire d'en profiter le plus possible.

Il avait arrêté de pleuvoir mais le ciel demeurait gris sombre. À certains endroits il était difficile d'avancer sans se tremper les pieds. À mon plus grand bonheur le vent se faisait absent en ce lendemain d'averse. Je repris direction vers le sud en me servant de la position du soleil et de la mousse des arbres. Le soleil se levant à l'est et la végétation étant plus dense vers le sud, je m'orientai sans problèmes.

La matinée se passa tranquillement, les régions boisées de la veille laissaient peu à peu place à de grandes plaines d'herbe. Il était plus facile de progresser, la terre était plus ferme et moins accidentée. À midi je remarquai des arbres que je connaissais bien. Il s'agissait de pommiers. J'étais dingue de pomme et je ne manquais jamais une occasion d'en manger. Je me dirigeai vers les arbres à tout allure. La plupart des fruits au sol étaient dans un état de décomposition avancé, mais par chance il restait encore de belles pommes prometteuses au bout des branches. Les arbres n'étaient pas très costauds et j'eus vite faire de taper dessus à grands coups de pieds pour en faire tomber les fruits. J'en ramassai autant que possible. J'étais déjà chargé comme une mule mais cela ne m'arrêta pas de prendre une bonne vingtaine de pomme. Je repris la route, une pomme dans chaque main et me dirigeai joyeusement vers le sud.

\- **On dirait que tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour la nourriture** , me glissa Lilas.

\- **Nop. C'était une super bonne journée** , dis-je en croquant dans une pomme.

\- **Dis, tu penses qu'on rencontrera du monde ?**

\- **Hm. Je ne sais pas.** **Ça** **fait combien de temps qu'on a vu personne ?**

\- **Quelques mois déjà** , répondit Lilas, **si je me souviens bien la dernière fois c'était le vieux paysan sourd** **-** **muet qui nous avait hébergé**.

\- **Ah oui je me souviens. Il était sympathique. Il ne coupait pas la parole et nous prêt** **ais** **une oreille attentive**.

Lilas se mit à rire bêtement, je haussai les épaules ne sachant pas pourquoi elle agissait ainsi. Dans l'après-midi, il n'y avait plus aucunes traces d'arbre à perte de vue. Seulement des collines jalonnées par des rochers et des touffes d'herbe denses. Le climat se faisait meilleur, le ciel gris s'éclaircissant à mesure que nous avancions.

Alors que j'escaladais le sommet d'une énième colline, je vis des formes sombres se mouvoir au loin.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Sedoc le gentil

Mot de l'auteur : Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs et lectrices. Ce chapitre aura pris du temps à sortir, désireux de ne pas bâcler la narration j'ai pris soin de modifier, réécrire, relire et remodifier, réréécrire et rerelire encore et encore jusqu'à obtenir un texte satisfaisant. Certains l'auront peut-être remarqué, j'utilise désormais des tirets cadratins pour les dialogues. Peut-être vous ne verrez pas la différence, mais j'ai l'intime conviction que cela aura un meilleur impact sur votre lecture (même infime). J'ai conscience que ce texte ne conviendra pas à tous, et c'est pourquoi je tiens à vous demander de me poster vos reviews pour que je puisse m'améliorer. À partir de maintenant le récit sera sous la notation 'T'. Aussi pour la suite de l'histoire je vais essayer d'adopter un rythme hebdomadaire. Merci. :)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Sedoc le gentil

Elles étaient loin. Très loin. Même en plissant les yeux j'arrivais difficilement à les cerner. Au premier abord on aurait dit des chevaux galopant en file indienne, le tout à vive allure. Mais plus je m'attardais sur cette vision et plus elle me dérangeait. Les montures étaient difformes, leur pelage n'était pas brun mais noir. Elles ressemblaient étrangement à des loups. Des gros loups. Les cavaliers de ces étranges montures semblaient de petite taille, mais de là où je me trouvais c'était difficile d'en déduire plus.

Le cortège ne venait pas dans ma direction, il filait vers le sud-est. Par précaution je pris la peine de me dissimuler derrière un rocher en attendant qu'il disparaisse. La Terre du Milieu est peuplée de nombreuses créatures et par prudence il était plus raisonnable de ne pas se montrer à un tel convoi. Lorsque le danger fût passé je me remis en route tranquillement, arborant toujours ce même rythme de voyage que j'affectionnais particulièrement. À vue de nez il devait rester entre trois et quatre heures de soleil. En bref il était temps pour moi de chercher un abri pour la nuit. Sur la route je ne croisai rien de tel, seulement des rochers immenses mais rien qui ne ressembla à une grotte ou un refuge.

Après une bonne heure de marche, je vis quelque chose d'étrange dans le ciel. Une épaisse colonne de fumée s'élevait à l'est. Elle zigzaguait verticalement et s'épaississait haut dans le ciel, témoignage de sa présence depuis un bon moment déjà. Intrigué, je me mis en route vers cet étrange phénomène.

Cela ne pouvait pas être un mirage, les conditions climatiques n'étaient pas réunies. Cela ne pouvait pas non plus être une hallucination, j'avais beau être schizophrène je n'étais pas en proie à ce genre de symptôme. La seule explication plausible qui restait était que cette étrange fumée était belle et bien réelle. Mais plus je m'en rapprochai et plus la volute était dense, si dense qu'on aurait dit qu'un dieu s'était amusé à brûler une forêt dans les parages. Je finis néanmoins par gravir la dernière colline, qui me séparait de la clef du mystère, et ce que je vis me fit frémir.

En contrebas gisaient des décombres fumants d'où provenait la fameuse fumée. Le sol était jonché d'un mélange de débris et de cendres entrecroisés. À certains endroits il n'y avait que des cendres. La zone s'étendait sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Tout cela était certainement l'œuvre d'un incendie. Un incendie criminel si je m'en référais aux traces de sang au sol. Cette déduction me fit tiquer, car il y avait beau y avoir de grandes traces de sang çà et là, il n'y avait aucun cadavre. Aucun corps, blessé ou même être vivant ne traînait dans les parages. Pas une âme qui vive, pas un bruit, pas une respiration. Rien. Seulement des débris.

Je décidai alors de m'aventurer au milieu de ce désastre en quête de réponses. Après la vue, ce fût mon odorat qui se fit agresser. L'odeur était si forte que je ne pouvais m'arrêter de tousser, les larmes aux yeux. Au moyen d'un morceau de tissu je me recouvris la bouche et le nez, mais cela ne changeait rien à mes yeux larmoyants.

Loin d'avoir les talents d'un rôdeur, je parvins à déceler d'importantes traces de pas. À vrai dire, il était difficile de ne pas les remarquer tant elles étaient nombreuses. Elles partaient dans tous les sens, impossible de suivre une quelconque piste. Néanmoins un détail me sauta aux yeux, il y avait trois types de traces différentes. La première correspondait à celles laissées par des êtres humains, ces empreintes étaient similaires aux miennes. La seconde et la troisième étaient absolument indiscernables. Mais je parvins à identifier que la troisième était largement plus grande que la seconde. Elle devait certainement appartenir à un animal au vu de sa forme.

Voyant que cela ne me donnait guère plus d'indices, je repris mon inspection, déambulant entre ce qui devait être jadis des maisons. Parmi les débris je reconnus des pans de murs, des morceaux de poutres calcinés, et des objets du quotidien tels que des ustensiles de cuisine, des vêtements carbonisés et même des jouets d'enfants.

Cette vision me donna une idée. Peut-être que dans les gravats se trouvaient des objets utiles qui pouvaient me servir. Alors dans cette optique je me mis à fouiller, fouinant avec curiosité les bribes de vie des anciens occupants. Je commençai avec trois gros tas de débris mais rien d'intéressant n'émergea. Mais la chance me sourit au quatrième. Sous une poutre je trouvai un gros pactole. Une bonne besace pleine de pièce d'or.

— **Apparemment les gens qui ont attaqué cet endroit n'étaient pas intéressés par l'argent** , souleva Lilas.

Lilas avait raison. Quel agresseur saint d'esprit aurait délibérément abandonné un magot pareil. Mais comme on dit, le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres. Et l'homme heureux c'était moi maintenant. Je n'étais pas bien riche et cela faisait des mois que mes maigres économies n'étaient plus. Je m'empressai de fourrer la besace dans mon sac qui s'alourdissait encore. Porter un tel poids c'était vraiment inhabituel.

Au fil de mon inspection je vis une étrange boîte de fer blanc. Elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle que j'utilisais pour ranger mon allume-feu, à la seule différence qu'elle était plus petite. Elle contenait un ensemble de couture intact. C'était une chance inespérée, cela allait me permettre de modeler mes morceaux de cuir et d'en faire des vêtements. La providence me souriait, et je lui souriais en retour.

Dans le ciel, le soleil continuait de descendre et j'en jugeai qu'il devait rester approximativement deux heures de lumière. Cela me laissait tout juste le temps de fouiller encore un peu et de me dégoter un coin pour dormir avant qu'il ne fasse sombre. Je me hâtai vers un dernier tas de décombres en croisant les doigts. Mes recherches restèrent vaines, seulement cendres et poussières.

Lorsque je me retournai prêt à reprendre la route, mon cœur manqua un battement. Face à moi se tenait une jeune fille à l'allure hirsute, sale et poussiéreuse. Et à ses cheveux entremêlés filtraient un regard que j'avais déjà croisé. Ce regard c'était celui que j'avais vu la nuit dernière, dans les yeux de l'ours meurtrier. Son intention était claire, elle voulait me tuer. Elle tenait dans ses mains un bâton et me tenait en joug avec un air de défi.

ooOOOoo

— **Tout doux. Je ne te veux aucun mal d'accord ?**

Mes mots n'eurent aucun effet sur elle, elle continuait de me fixer avec la même intensité. Je me résolus à ne pas dégainer mon arme, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Après tout il s'agissait d'une enfant. Bon une enfant sale, crasseuse, mal élevée et sentant terriblement mauvais, mais une enfant quand même. Je doutai que lui lancer de la viande séchée eut plus de chance de l'apaiser que j'en eus eu avec l'ours. Mais à y repenser ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Son corps était si maigre que même la saleté qui la recouvrait n'arrivait à le dissimuler.

— **Tu as faim ? Je peux te donner à manger, j'ai plein de nourriture.**

Un faible vacillement se fit au niveau de son arcade au son du mot « nourriture ». Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à parler mais contre toute attente elle bascula en arrière. Elle venait de perdre connaissance. Et maintenant je ne savais que faire. Bien-sûr j'avais dis ces paroles en l'air dans l'espoir de l'apaiser, mais je ne comptais pas vraiment lui venir en aide, je voulais simplement éviter un combat qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Mais à y regarder de plus près elle faisait vraiment pitié. Ses longs cheveux ébouriffés couvraient son visage enfantin. Son corps famélique gisait derrière une guenille à moitié brûlée. J'en déduisis qu'elle était sûrement une miraculée du carnage.

— **Tu ne vas quand même pas l'abandonner ici Sedoc ? Tu as vu dans quel état elle est. La pauvre enfant.**

Je pesais le pour et le contre, mais je n'arrivais à pas me décider. D'un côté je désirais reprendre la route aussi vite que possible, le soleil baissait et je n'avais que trop traîné. D'un autre Lilas avait raison, je ne me voyais pas la laisser seule au beau milieu de la nature.

— **Cette gamine pourrait venir de n'importe où Lilas. C'est peut-être une fouineuse d'un village avoisinant…**

\- **Non mais tu entends** **ce que tu dis ?** **Quelle est la probabilité qu'elle vienne d'ailleurs plutôt que d'ici ?** **Regarde-la** **.**

Et je la vis telle qu'elle était vraiment, une gamine. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus d'une dizaine d'années, peut-être plus, peut-être moins. Au fond elle devait être apeurée et paniquée de ne plus avoir de toit où dormir, sans oublier sa famille probablement morte. La pitié me submergea et finalement j'acquiesçai.

— **Bon. Je l'emmène. Mais quand elle ira mieux elle devra partir d'accord ?**

— **Oui d'accord, répondit Lilas d'un ton enjoué.**

Je posai un genou au sol et soulevai l'enfant. Elle n'était pas si lourde que ça, mais avec tout le barda que je transportais déjà, le moindre poids supplémentaire se faisait durement sentir. Je pris soin de ramasser son bâton et me dirigea vers le sud.

Le ciel s'assombrissait encore et toujours, rendant mon avancée plus périlleuse. Le fardeau supplémentaire me fit suer à grosses gouttes. Je la reposais à intervalles réguliers pour reprendre mon souffle. Ce ne fût qu'aux environs de vingt-et-une-heure que le soleil se coucha et par chance les dernières lueurs m'indiquèrent un coin calme où passer la nuit.

L'endroit était plutôt sympa, entouré de rochers il permettait une certaine protection non négligeable. Je déposai la gamine au sol délicatement et je m'empressai d'allumer un feu. Ce fût rapide tant les herbes sèches étaient abondantes. Quand de belles flammes se dressèrent, je sortis de mon sac quelques morceaux de viandes et deux pommes. Je jetai les premiers sur le feu tandis que je mis à l'écart les seconds.

L'odeur sembla être un merveilleux stimulus car l'enfant ouvrit les yeux alors que j'entamais ma pomme. Elle me jeta un rapide coup d'œil craintif, puis un autre où se trouvait la viande. Je l'observais avec curiosité, me demandant ce qu'elle manigançait.

Sans crier gare elle plongea sur la viande à moitié cuite, tentant de l'engouffrer aussi vite que possible.

— **Hé arrête ! Tu vas te brûler !**

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et ce que je prévoyais arriva. Elle poussa un petit cri de douleur en se dégageant vivement du brasier. Elle venait de se brûler.

— **Attends que ça cuise tu veux. J'ai horreur de béqueter de la viande saignante. À point ou rien d'autre. Tiens, mange ça en attendant** , lui dis-je en lui lançant la seconde pomme.

Elle l'attrapa au vol et la regarda avec un air presque religieux. Elle affichait plus d'affection pour ce fruit, qu'une mère pour son nouveau-né. Elle l'avala à grands coups de mâchoire, répandant de la chaire juteuse sur ses joues, faisant fit des règles de bienséance en manière de tenue à table. Elle avala tout. Y compris le trognon.

— **Tu devrais prendre ton temps tu sais. Même affamé il est important de manger lentement sinon ton estomac va te le faire payer.**

— **Oui, et puis le goût des pommes doit se savourer** , renchérit Lilas, **n'est-ce pas Sedoc ?**

— **Oui bien-sûr, ça aussi.**

La gamine me regardait hébétée. Elle devait sûrement me prendre pour un fou. Après tout elle n'aurait pas eu tort, j'étais par définition fou. Parler à une personne souffrant d'un dédoublement de personnalité ne devait pas être chose aisée. Je lui affichai alors un grand sourire se voulant rassurant.

— **Excuse-moi je ne me suis pas présenté** , moi c'est Sedoc, déclarais-je en inclinant la tête par signe de politesse.

— **Et moi Lilas** , s'exclama mon autre moi à travers la même bouche, **enchantée**.

Elle arborait toujours la même de surprise, se demandant surement comment répondre à un fou. Après un moment elle lâcha enfin :

— **Piama**.

OoOOOoo

Piama n'était pas très bavarde. À vrai dire, une des seules choses que j'appris d'elle ce soir-là fût son nom. D'ailleurs ce nom me faisait étrangement penser à un oisillon, petit, chétif et piaillant sans arrêt. Son nom lui allait bien en fin de compte.

Après un frugal repas composé principalement de morceau de pomme et de viande séchée, je me décidai à installer des pièges tout autour du campement. Avec un peu de chance un lapin viendrait se coincer dans un collet. J'en plaçai une bonne quinzaine en espérant que cela augmenterait mes chances.

La présence de la jeune fille me posait problème. Premièrement je ne savais pas réagir à son regard abasourdi qu'elle posait sur moi à chaque fois que je discutais avec Lilas. Deuxièmement je me demandais bien ce que j'allais pouvoir faire d'elle. Certes elle semblait pleine de ressource, mais je n'allais pas la laisser seule au beau milieu de la nature. Enfin troisièmement, bien qu'elle fût une fille, jeune de surcroît, j'éprouvais une profonde aversion pour la gent féminine, conséquence de nombreux échecs par le passé.

Lorsque je revins au camp, je la vis recroquevillée contre un rocher, ses bras entourant ses genoux et son menton enfouit dans sa poitrine. Elle venait de s'endormir. Profitant du calme qui régnait alors, je sortis les peaux découpées de l'ours et à l'aide du nécessaire de couture trouvé plus tôt, je commençai consciencieusement à préparer les tissus.

L'opération était difficile, car la peau de l'animale était épaisse et la broder n'était pas une chose aisée. Sur les trois morceaux de peau je ne parvins qu'à en confectionner un seul. Cette tâche m'avait lessivé. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte du temps que cela m'eut pris avant de jeter un œil en direction du ciel, la demi-lune se faisait déjà haute dans le ciel. Il devait être aux alentours de minuit.

La gamine dormait toujours, certainement assommée par le repas. Je décidai d'en faire de même et m'allongea près du feu, en plaçant mon sac sous nuque.

Je me fis réveiller par les rayons du soleil qui réchauffèrent mon visage. Ce dernier venait juste de se lever, tout comme moi. Je me dressai d'un bond et m'étira de long en large. Piama était toujours là, dormant comme un bébé. Je la laissai dormir et je me dirigeai vers les collets à lapin plantés la veille. Malheureusement pour moi ils étaient tous vide, à l'exception du dernier qui par surprise avait attrapé un renard.

— **Dis Sedoc** , commença Lilas, **tu crois que ça se mange ?**

Je réfléchissais un instant à la question. Je n'avais jamais goûté à du renard ni à un quelconque animal apparenté. Après tout c'était un animal comme un autre, avec de la viande et avec un peu de chance elle serait bien goûteuse. L'animal respirait encore, épuisé par sa lutte inextricable pour se sortir d'un tel faux pas.

Sans remords je me saisis d'une pierre et le tua d'un coup net à la tête. Le gibier venait de trépasser. Alors que je le détachais du piège, un cri retentit au campement. Il appartenait à la voix de Piama. Ni une ni deux je me lançai dans les broussailles dans la direction de la jeune fille. C'est alors que je la vis, entourée de trois hommes à l'allure malsaine.

— **Elle est jolie. Je pense qu'on va en tirer un bon prix** , ricana l'un des hommes.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Compote de pommes

Mot de l'auteur : Voici un nouveau chapitre des aventures de Sedoc. Ce chapitre est plus long que les deux précédents mais j'espère qu'il saura captiver votre attention jusqu'à la dernière ligne. Si vous avez des remarques constructives n'hésitez pas à me les indiquer. Bonne lecture à tous et à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

Chapitre 4 - Compote de pommes

Un des trois hommes, le plus grand, tenait d'une main de fer les bras de la pauvre Piama qui se débattait en vain.

— **Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi !**

Elle s'agitait, se dégotait et se tortillait avec tant de vigueur que lors d'une fraction de seconde elle parvint à échapper à son agresseur. Celui-ci prit de court, n'eut le temps de réagir à la vivacité de l'enfant. Aussitôt que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, elle se précipita vers les broussailles opposées à là où je me trouvais. L'un des hommes se mit en travers de sa route, il affichait un sourire narquois. Il se pencha pour la saisir, mais elle plongea entre ses jambes et continua sa course folle jusque dans les fourrés et disparut telle une petite souris. Le tout venait de se dérouler en l'espace de quelques secondes.

— **Allez-y, retrouvez-la** , cria le plus grand qui devait certainement être le chef. **Elle n'ira pas loin.**

Les deux autres se hâtèrent à sa poursuite. La jeune fille avait l'avantage de la taille, c'était littéralement un jeu d'enfant pour elle que de se cacher parmi la flore abondante du lieu. La nature était clémente et à certains endroits l'herbe était si haute qu'il était impossible pour un adulte de taille moyenne d'y avancer sans s'empêtrer. Pendant ce temps, celui que j'avais identifié comme étant le chef, était resté au campement seul, examinant attentivement les affaires laissées par Piama.

— **Hm. Je doute qu'il la retrouve en utilisant son bâton pour seul indice** , ricanais-je doucement. **Il va peut-être faire le sourcier.**

— **Sedoc regarde** , me glissa Lilas.

L'homme examinait bien le bâton de Piama, mais il le reposa pour analyser quelque chose de plus intéressant. Mon sac à dos.

— **Quoi ? Non ! Oh le sale rat** , maugréais-je. **Pas mon sac !**

— **Agis Sedoc,** m'encouragea Lilas.

Sa décision me laissa perplexe un instant, d'ordinaire si calme et si sage Lilas m'indiquait toujours la voie à suivre, la _bonne_ voie. Là elle approuvait carrément mes pulsions meurtrières. Il faut dire aussi que ce sac contenait des objets qui m'étaient précieux et que je n'aurais permis à quiconque de toucher, ni de même de regarder. L'homme défit les lacets et s'apprêta à ouvrir mon précieux sac. Je ne pus en supporter davantage et d'un bond je m'extirpai de ma cachette. Alors que je m'élançais, je sentis un léger pincement au flanc droit mais enivré de colère je l'ignorai et me jetai sur l'ennemi, l'épée au clair.

Par un heureux hasard, l'homme me tournait le dos et sans qu'il ne pût faire un geste je lui plantai ma lame entre les omoplates. Le coup fût si puissant que l'armure de cuir qu'il revêtait n'empêcha pas l'arme de le traverser de part en part. Ses genoux se plièrent, ses bras s'affaissèrent et tout son corps tomba comme s'il n'était qu'un mannequin inanimé. Ses derniers mots se muèrent en gargouillis de sang inintelligibles alors que je lui ôtai mon sac des mains.

Mais il restait toujours les deux autres partis à la recherche de Piama. Par chance ils ne m'avaient pas vu tuer l'un des leurs. Je dissimulai le corps de l'homme derrière un rocher et retournai à ma position initiale dans les broussailles.

— **J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas la trouver** , murmura Lilas.

— **Au moins maintenant elle n'est plus de notre ressort. Elle a dû s'enfuir loin.**

Quelque chose me pinça le flanc de nouveau mais je l'ignorai. Toute mon attention était retenue par les deux hommes qui fouinaient à quelques dizaines de mètres de là. C'était une chance inouïe qu'ils ne m'avaient pas vu et je n'allais pas tout gâcher en restant dans les environs plus longtemps.

— **Maintenant que j'ai mes affaires on peut partir Lilas.**

— **Non** , m'implora-t-elle, **la pauvre petite, d'abord son village et maintenant ça. Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner.**

— **Si je peux. Tu as bien vu comment elle se débrouillait non ? Même pour une gamine elle sait se défendre. Et puis à l'heure qu'il est, elle doit déjà être loin. Autrement dit, autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.**

Un nouveau pincement, plus fort que les autres se fit sentir dans ma nuque. La douleur était si aiguë que je ne pus me retenir de pousser un petit cri de douleur. À ma grande surprise, la cause n'était pas une plante piquante mais Piama. Elle était accroupie juste à côté de moi et je ne l'avais pas vu. Elle avait probablement tout entendu et peut-être même regardé le combat.

— **Je ne suis pas une gamine** , insista-t-elle, fixant sur moi un regard noir.

— **Doucement ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça d'une manière négative** , lui justifiai-je en massant ma nuque douloureuse.

J'allais lui poser une question quant à sa présence ici lorsque les deux hommes revinrent au camp. Je me fis aussi petit que possible et je sentis Piama en faire de même à mes côtés.

— **Elle s'est enfuie chef** , s'exclama le plus petit des lascars.

L'endroit était vide, désert. Leur chef avait disparu, tout comme les objets de Piama. Comme si la scène n'avait jamais existé. Pourtant à y regarder attentivement il y avait quelques traces de sang au sol. Mais les deux gaillards n'étant pas très observateurs, ils continuèrent de crier.

— **Chef vous êtes où ? Chef ?**

Leurs voix déchirèrent le calme des environs et après de nombreuses tentatives ils finirent pas abandonner.

— **Imbécile. Il a dû rentrer** , s'exclama l'un. **Tu connais bien son caractère. Viens, nous aussi on rentre. S'il est parti alors autant partir nous aussi.**

L'autre hésita un moment puis acquiesça en suivant son compère. Ils pivotèrent et prirent la direction du sud.

— **On peut sortir maintenant** , affirma Piama.

— **Chut. C'est peut-être une ruse. Il est préférable d'attendre.**

Elle ne répondit rien et resta à côté de moi dans le silence. Les minutes passèrent mais rien n'arriva, seuls le chant des cigales et le croassement des oiseaux au loin venaient perturber la quiétude du lieu. Lorsque le soleil eut atteint un tiers de sa parabole quotidienne, je me décidai à sortir des broussailles, Piama m'emboîtant le pas.

— **Merci** , lâcha-t-elle soudainement.

— **Hein ? Merci pourquoi ? Par ta faute l'autre empaffé a failli me dérober mes aff…**

Alors que je me retournais pour lui parler, je la vis à la grande lueur du jour. Toujours aussi sale, sa peau affichait de nombreuses griffures. Sans doute le résultat de sa débandade dans les fourrés. Ses vêtements étaient en bien piteux état, pire que la veille. Déchirés de toutes parts, ils étaient en lambeaux.

— **On va s'occuper de ça d'abord,** dis-je en pointant le problème du doigt.

Elle suivit mon regard et lâcha un petit cri de surprise. Immédiatement elle me tourna le dos en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, le visage complètement rouge.

ooOOOoo

Elle s'était cachée derrière un rocher pendant que je m'occupais de lui trouver des vêtements. Le plus simple était de prendre ceux qui appartenaient au chef décédé. Sur cette idée je me dirigeai vers le corps de l'homme et commença à le fouiller. Sur lui je trouvai un sabre, un poignard et une petite bourse de monnaie. En dehors de sa veste de cuir, ses vêtements étaient banals. Je les ramassai et les lançai à Piama en prenant soin de lui laisser de l'intimité.

— **Tiens, change-toi**.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini et qu'elle se montra à moi, j'eus du mal à réprimer une grimace.

— **C'est un peu grand non** ,s'interrogea Lilas.

— **On va faire avec, il n'y a pas le choix de toute façon** , répliquais-je.

Piama me regardait mi-consternée, mi-hébétée. Apparemment elle avait du mal à se faire à la présence de Lilas. Je décidai de l'ignorer et lui tendis le poignard trouvé sur l'homme.

— **Il y a un sabre aussi. Si tu le veux prends-le, sinon tant pis.**

Elle jugea les deux armes pendant quelques secondes, un vague air d'hésitation sur le visage, et hocha finalement la tête en ne prenant que le poignard.

— **Merci**.

— **Tu recommences avec ça ? Arrête, comme je te l'ai dit tu es typiquement le genre de gamine qui attire des ennuis.**

— **Sedoc ! Ça suffit** , gronda Lilas, **tu vois bien que c'est une enfant, tout ce qu'elle veut c'est d'un minimum de protection. Si tu ne t'occupes pas d'elle qui sait ce qui va lui arriver ?**

— **Il ne va rien lui arriver du tout. Tu dramatises toujours tout Lilas.**

— **Tu auras sa mort sur la conscience.**

Je piétinai d'agacement. Lilas avait le chic pour m'ennuyer, et si je ne répondais pas à ses caprices je savais que tôt ou tard elle allait me le faire payer. Elle n'avait pas entièrement tort au sujet de Piama, je le savais. Le coin était mal famé et en moins de deux jours j'eus manqué de terminer dans le ventre d'un ours ou tailladé par un esclavagiste, sans parler du village complètement anéanti dans lequel je l'avais trouvé. Après tout cette gamine avait juste besoin d'un endroit sûr, dès qu'elle y serait je pourrai reprendre mon petit bout de chemin, l'âme en paix. Bien que je me motivais avec ces paroles, j'eus grande peine à relâcher ma mâchoire crispée alors que je m'adressais à elle.

— **Bon allez ça suffit. Je vais prendre soin de toi. Amène-toi.**

Elle eut beau rester silencieuse, je vis bien dans ses yeux qu'elle ne savait trop quoi penser. Son regard fuyait par moment et revenait toujours se poser sur mon visage avec une gêne inexplicable.

— **Allez amène-toi. Et arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais le dernier des abrutis. Je vais te rafistoler.**

Je lui indiquais les griffures sur ses bras. Elle suivit mon regard en examinant la manche de sa nouvelle chemise, un air d'incompréhension peint sur le visage. Elle commençait à m'échauffer. Je me dirigeai vers elle à grandes enjambées et lui pris le poignet pour remonter le vêtement. Tout son bras était couvert d'estafilades. Elles n'étaient pas bien méchantes, mais elles risquaient de s'infecter si on laissait les choses faire. Je la fis s'asseoir dos à un rocher et je farfouillai dans mon sac à la recherche d'une petite flasque.

Il y avait un tel bordel dans mon sac que je dus d'abord sortir toute une tripotée de viande d'ours séchée, des peaux de cuir encore non traitées, deux gourdes d'eau, un petit bouquin, de nombreuses feuilles de thés, une quantité hallucinante de pommes et encore d'innombrables choses. Au milieu de tout ça, je la vis enfin, coincé au fond du sac. Cette flasque je ne m'en étais que très peu servi et pour cause, elle contenait de l'alcool et le breuvage me répugnait.

Je revins vers elle avec la fiole et un morceau de tissu. L'odeur me piqua les narines et tout deux, Piama et moi fîmes une grimace quant à la senteur désagréable. Je versai un peu de liquide sur le textile et le posai délicatement sur une plaie à son avant-bras. Un spasme la parcourut, elle luttait contre elle-même pour ne pas crier de douleur.

— **Courage, c'est soit ça, soit perdre un bras.**

— **Pense à quelque chose d'agréable** , rassura Lilas, **ça passera plus vite**.

— **Quelque chose de joyeux...**

Je n'avais pas rêvé, elle venait de parler. Enfin parler, c'était un bien grand mot, elle avait répété mes mots tout au plus. Du moins je pensais qu'elle l'avait fait, sa voix était si basse que cela aurait très bien pu être le vent ou ma propre imagination. Toutefois, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur des pensées inconnues qui devaient être très joyeuses, car elle affichait désormais un sourire s'étirant d'une oreille à l'autre.

J'appliquai une seconde fois le désinfectant sur une plaie et un très léger spasme lui parcourut le bras mais nettement moins violent que le premier. Elle souriait toujours. J'allais ainsi de plaie en plaie, aussi soigneusement que possible, et nettoyant avec de l'eau quand il le fallait. Elle avait beau garder son sourire, je voyais bien qu'elle n'en menait pas large. Son front perlait de sueur et par moment son corps entier se crispait. Malgré l'inconfort de la situation elle tenait bon et après une bonne heure à passer de l'alcool sur ses bras et ses jambes j'arrêtai.

— **Bon je te laisse faire pour le reste mademoiselle prude. Si t'as besoin d'un truc, demande** , lui dis-je en lui lançant la flasque d'alcool et le mouchoir imbibé.

Je la laissai s'occuper d'elle et remit de l'ordre dans mes affaires précédemment dévirées. Puis je pris quelques pommes que je pelai consciencieusement et je découpai de généreux morceaux de chairs que je plaçai dans un récipient. À ceux-là vinrent s'ajouter une infime portion d'eau et quelques feuilles de thé. Je fis un petit feu, pas bien grand, à peine de quoi poser mon récipient dessus et je fis attention à ce qu'il ne grandisse pas de trop. Enfin, je m'assis confortablement, en touillant ma mixture tout doucement.

Piama vint me rejoindre alors que le plat tournait en un mélange de bouillis marronâtre douteuse. Elle me tendit la flasque d'alcool, du moins ce qu'il en restait et s'assit à côté de moi. Elle semblait épuisée, pourtant il ne devait pas être plus de midi, tout au plus. Elle affichait la même expression que moi, des mois plus tôt, qui après des heures de marche étaient complètement épuisé par l'effort physique. Elle ce n'était pas le physique qui l'avait éprouvé mais la douleur. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais je la dissuadai.

— **Mangeons d'abord.**

En attendant que le plat termine de cuire, je lui sortis de mon sac un morceau de viande séchée. Elle le prit gracieusement et le mangea petite bouchée après petite bouchée. Je la regardai faire, et sans trop savoir pourquoi je me sentais bien en la voyant ainsi, mangeant et reprenant du poil de la bête. J'étais loin d'être une personne altruiste, très loin même mais à ce moment-là je me sentais bien d'avoir pu la réconforter.

Quand elle en eut finie avec son bout, la préparation étaie prête. Il n'y avait aucune odeur particulière qui s'échappait de la casserole, seulement une mixture brune peu rassurante. Je lui tendis le récipient une fois qu'il fût refroidit. Elle me regardait avec un air de doute mais le prit quand même.

— **C'est de la compote de pommes. Mange tout, elle est pour toi.**

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et mû par la gourmandise elle y trempa le petit doigt et goûta. Elle recommença une deuxième fois, puis une troisième. Finalement elle engloutit le dessert plus vite qu'un lion se serait jeté sur une gazelle. Elle se mit même à lécher le plat jusqu'à manger la moindre trace de pomme. Quand elle me redonna le récipient, il était comme neuf, avec un peu d'huile de coude je me serais certainement vu dedans.

Elle me regardait maintenant avec une sorte de regard reconnaissant. Le même regard que lance un chien à son maître lorsque ce dernier le congratule d'une sucrerie. J'étais tout sauf un maître-chien et elle me mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Pour couper court je repris la parole après m'être éclairci la voix.

\- **Même s'il fait toujours jour, je pense qu'il est préférable de rester ici. Croiser les deux autres serait la dernière chose qu'on voudrait, tu crois pas ?**

Elle acquiesça à mes paroles et comme pour se rassurer, elle sortit le poignard offert plus tôt. C'était loin d'être une lame fine où richement ornée. Elle était d'une facture assez grossière, mais elle était suffisamment aiguisée pour se défendre et c'est ce qui comptait le plus. Malgré l'insécurité de mon voyage, je n'étais pas ce qu'on peut qualifier de « _doué_ » avec les armes, loin de là.

Certes je savais manier une épée avec un minimum d'adresse mais j'étais bien loin d'être un homme sanguinaire, combattant, impulsif et prêt à tout pour goûter au sang ennemi. Non, je n'étais pas ce genre de personne. J'étais ni plus ni moins qu'un voyageur et dans cette vie simple, que je vivais au quotidien avec plaisir, éviter le combat était devenu un crédo. Dans ma vie je n'avais jamais beaucoup tué, toujours par nécessité. L'homme que j'avais tué faisait partie de ces moments de nécessités qui poussent le plus sage des hommes à l'irréparable. Pour moi l'irréparable consistait à toucher à mes affaires.

La jeune fille regardait dans les flammes, elle piquait du nez à intervalles réguliers. Je lui proposai alors de faire une sieste, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. Elle se lova en boule au coin du feu, me tournant le dos. Rapidement sa silhouette adopta un rythme de sommeil, gonflant et dégonflant à intervalles réguliers.

Pendant ce temps, je pris de mon sac les peaux de l'ours qu'il me restait. Je m'en étais servi d'une pour créer une poche de cuir. Les deux autres allaient me servir à créer des protections pour mes avants bras. Maintenant que j'avais une veste en cuir, gracieusement chipé sur un adversaire, il ne me restait qu'à me protéger les bras et les jambes. Il restait aussi la tête, mais je n'aimais pas les casques, ils obstruaient la vue.

Je travaillai avec soin sur cette peau de cuir, la faisant chauffer pour la durcir, et piquant d'une aiguille pour y adjoindre les rebords. Contrairement à mon œuvre, précédente, celle-ci fût bien plus rapide à réaliser. D'abord, car la première se devait d'être étanche et parfaitement cousue, puis parce que réaliser des avant-bras en cuir ne relevait pas d'une précision extrême. Découper grossièrement des morceaux et les coller ensemble suffisait à créer une protection dans une certaine mesure. En dehors de ça il y avait l'aspect esthétique, mais j'avais pas les mains d'un artisan.

Je finis la seconde protection alors qu'il restait encore quelques heures de sommeil et enchainai sur la veste en cuir. Elle était percée à deux endroits, là où mon épée avait frappé. Je recousis du mieux que je peux et enfin je lavai le sang avec un peu d'eau. Piama dormait toujours, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

— **Elle risque d'avoir faim quand elle se réveillera** , me glissa Lilas.

— **Avec tout ce qu'elle a déjà mangé ?**

— **Je ne sais pas Sedoc, mais elle est si maigre qu'un coup de vent l'envolerait. Mieux vaut qu'elle mange à sa faim.**

Je bougonnais intérieurement, mes provisions allaient descendre à une allure folle avec un glouton sur pattes pareil. Mon précieux stock de pommes avait déjà diminué de moitié. Néanmoins j'obtempérai et ravivai les flammes. Je fis un ragoût sommaire constitué de bouts de viandes et de quelques herbes sauvages qui poussaient dans le coin.

Piama se leva pile au bon moment. Le plat était tout juste prêt et la température du bouillon n'aurait pu être plus idéale. Je lui adressai alors un signe de la tête.

— **Tu as faim ?**

Toujours silencieuse elle acquiesça sans outre mesure. Je lui tendis une part de ragoût et j'en pris une pour moi. Nous mangeâmes en silence et lorsque nous eûmes fini, le soleil se couchait.

— **Ça va mieux ? Comment tu te sens ?**

— **Ça va** , lâcha-t-elle enfin d'une voix légère tout en haussant les épaules.

Un blanc s'installa entre nous, je fis mine de regarder le ciel bien que je sentais le poids de son regard sur moi.

— **Dis…**

— **Hm ?**

— **Dis Sedoc** , articula-t-elle comme pour se remémorer mon nom, **pourquoi tu parles bizarrement ?**

— **Hein bizarrement, comme quoi ?**

— **Bah... des fois tu parles normalement et pis des fois... Bah tu parles comme une fille on dirait.**

Je la dévisageai l'espace d'un instant, ses mots ne faisaient aucun sens. Je les répétai en boucle dans ma tête et c'est alors que je compris. Elle faisait référence à Lilas.

— **Tu veux parler de moi** , demanda Lilas.

Piama hocha vigoureusement la tête.

— **Oui pourquoi tu parles comme ça, et pourquoi tu dis que tu t'appelles Sedoc et Lilas.**

— **Hm. Mon nom à moi c'est Sedoc** , insistais-je en posant la main sur ma poitrine.

— **Et moi c'est Lilas** , répondit mon autre moi.

Sa mine peignait son incompréhension toujours présente.

— **J'ai deux moi, mon moi de toujours c'est Sedoc, et mon autre moi c'est elle.**

— **Lilas pour vous servir.**

Je voyais bien qu'elle ne pipait pas un mot de ce que je racontais. Pourtant elle acquiesça comme pour me faire plaisir. Cela ne l'empêcha de poser sa main sur sa poitrine et de s'incliner légèrement en avant, comme il est de coutume lorsqu'on rencontre une personne pour la première fois.

— **Bah moi, j'ai qu'un seul moi, c'est Piama** , déclara-t-elle avec un ton sérieux.

Je la regardais en souriant. Puis, à nouveau un moment de silence vint se glisser dans la conversation.

— **Tu fais quoi comme métier Sedoc** , demanda-t-elle soudainement.

— **J'ai pas vraiment de métier, je voyage c'est tout.**

— **Ah d'accord. Mais tu voyages pour aller où ?**

— **Pour le moment je vais vers le sud, mais je ne connais pas encore ma destination. Je verrai.**

Elle se tut, et enveloppa ses genoux de ses bras en y fourrant son menton, plongeant son regard dans les braises. Elle semblait réfléchir à la situation.

— **Mais tu peux venir si tu veux** , proposa Lilas, **Sedoc est peut-être étrange et a mauvais caractère. Il est même parfois égoïste mais au fond il peut se révéler gentil.**

— **Que de compliments** , ironisai-je.

— **Venir avec toi ? Mais pour aller où ? Je comprends pas.**

— **Disons que tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à ce qu'on te trouve un coin où tu seras en sécurité. À moins que tu veuilles retourner dans les ruines où on s'est rencontré.**

À ces mots son expression curieuse changea, et son visage s'assombrit. Je sentis que j'avais touché une corde sensible. Je n'étais pas doué en rapports humains, ma solitude exacerbée m'avait dépossédé de tact au cours de ce voyage qui s'ancrait dans le temps. Ne voulant pas la vexer, je tentai alors de faire preuve d'humour.

— **Au moins, moi je n'essaierai pas de te vendre.**

Elle sourit à la remarque.

— **Bon d'accord je viens avec toi.**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Pitance à l'horizon

Mot de l'auteur : Nouveau chapitre, nouveau style. J'ai supprimé les dialogues en gras mais j'ai gardé les tirets cadratins. Si vous préfériez comme c'était avant n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Sedoc poursuit ses aventures en compagnie de Piama, enfant rescapée d'un village réduit en cendres. Malgré un certain égoïsme non dissimulé et sous la pression de Lilas, son autre personnalité, Sedoc s'est décidé à aider la jeune fille à retrouver un endroit où elle pourra de nouveau se sentir en sécurité.

Comme toujours, vos critiques me permettent de m'améliorer alors développez ce que vous aimez et ce que vous n'aimez pas dans mon texte et je corrigerai. Ce chapitre est un peu court, je le conçois et je promets de me rattraper pour la prochaine fois. Bonne lecture à tous et à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Pitance à l'horizon

Les nuits devenaient de plus en plus fraîches, la venue de l'hiver était imminente. Celle-ci fût particulièrement éprouvante tant le vent glacial s'infiltrait dans nos habits. Au milieu de l'obscurité j'avais tenté de raviver le feu, mais cela aurait relevé du miracle avec de telles bourrasques. En dépit d'un endroit chaleureux, nous nous étions lovés contre un rocher qui nous abritait à peine du vent. Sous les remarques appuyées de Lilas j'avais fini par céder ma veste de cuir à Piama qui tremblait comme une feuille. Cette dernière risquait de tomber malade. Déjà qu'elle était en mauvais état, alors si les intempéries étaient au rendez-vous, elle allait définitivement passer un sale quart d'heure. Les jours quant à eux, se faisaient plus courts. Ce matin-là, le soleil tarda à se lever et lorsque enfin ses premières lueurs traversèrent la voûte céleste, nous étions frigorifiés, au bord de l'hypothermie.

Je m'étirai difficilement, faisant craquer quelques os au passage. Je fis quelques exercices physiques, tentant de faire circuler le sang dans mes membres endoloris, mais les courbatures de la nuit me faisaient souffrir et très vite j'abandonnai cette idée. Après tout le soleil brillait fort et le ciel était dégagé, il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour que mon corps ne se réchauffe pas naturellement.

Piama dormait tranquillement, comme si la présence de l'astre lumineux rendait son sommeil plus confortable. J'allais pour la réveiller brusquement lorsqu'au dernier moment je me ravisai. Elle était mal en point et la traiter avec indifférence n'aurait fait qu'allonger sa peine et alourdir le fardeau qu'elle représentait à mes yeux. Au lieu de cela, je la tirai délicatement de sa somnolence en donnant des petites tapes sur son bras et en l'appelant.

— Piama... Piama... Piama, debout il est l'heure, murmurai-je.

Des gémissements de mécontentement s'échappèrent d'elle, mais à force d'insister elle ouvrit les yeux.

— Allez, il faut absolument qu'on avance aujourd'hui, si tu as faim il me reste des pommes.

Ce dernier mot la tira définitivement de sa rêverie et alors qu'elle s'asseyait pour rassembler ses esprits je lui donnai le fruit tant convoité. Elle s'empressa de le croquer et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour lacer ses chaussures elle avait déjà tout avalé. Elle se dressa sur ses pieds et rendit le gilet de cuir que je lui avais prêté durant la nuit. Un moment d'hésitation me traversa et finalement je secouai la tête de droite à gauche.

— Non. Il te va mieux à toi qu'à moi. Je me sentais à l'étroit dedans, à toi il te va comme un gant.

— Oh... Merci, s'exclama-t-elle un sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Tu vois Sedoc, tu peux-être gentil quand tu veux, commenta Lilas.

Je l'ignorai et rassemblai mes affaires et en deux temps trois mouvements nous primes la route vers le sud. Le soleil nous couvrait de sa chaleur grandissante et très vite le mauvais souvenir de la nuit disparu avec ses rayons réconfortants. Les heures passaient les unes après les autres, mais le paysage restait le même, des plaines herbeuses jusqu'à l'horizon et quelques rochers ci et là. Désireuse de briser le silence, Piama se mît soudainement à me questionner.

— Dis Sedoc, pourquoi tu ne sais pas où tu vas, mais tu vas quand même vers le sud ?

— Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répondis-je sèchement.

— Excuse-le, expliqua Lilas, il n'aime pas trop parler de lui. Mais je peux le faire pour lui. En réalité c'est un voyageur, ou un explorateur si tu préfères, il bouge au gré de ses envies, en ce moment c'est le sud qui l'intéresse.

— Trop froid au nord, justifiai-je.

— Ah je vois, s'exclama la jeune fille, tu viens du nord alors ?

— Oui il vient du nord, répondit Lilas, pas du grand grand nord non. Quelque part en Arthedain si je me souviens, c'est bien ça Sedoc ?

— C'est ça, répétai-je d'un ton laconique.

— Et toi Piama, demanda Lilas, tu vivais dans ce village où on t'a trouvé ?

— Oui, répondit-elle à demi-voix.

— On a reconnu des traces de pas étranges, continua Lilas, tu sais d'où elles viennent ?

Alors que je jetais un œil vers la jeune fille, je la vis serrer les poings et regarder au loin, un air de colère dans le regard. Une chose était sûre, elle n'avait pas oublié. Son visage enfantin d'ordinaire, affichait une rage farouche qu'elle aurait volontiers fait subir aux coupables.

— Des orques et des ouargues ! Ces créatures démoniaques ont ravagé mon village !

— Ca explique les grosses empreintes qui ressemblaient à celle d'un ours, fis-je songeur.

— Ils ont tout brûler, toutes les maisons, tout !

— Et les villageois, que leur est-il arrivé, demanda Lilas, nous n'en avons retrouvé aucun.

— Je les ai vu les enchaîner les uns aux autres et les traîner comme s'il n'était que du bétail. Ils ont aussi embarqué les corps de mes proches qui se sont vaillamment défendus, comme s'il allait s'en servir. Je suis presque sûre qu'ils vont les manger.

La rancœur qu'elle portait à l'égard des fautifs emplissait sa voix. Quant à ses yeux ils se remplirent de larmes qui ne coulèrent pas. Pour l'adoucir je lui donnai alors une pomme. Son expression se calma peu à peu et elle me remercia en dévorant le fruit avec la même vitesse dont elle avait fait preuve plus tôt dans la matinée. Nous continuâmes de déambuler au travers de cette prairie qui ne semblait pas en finir et au beau milieu de l'après-midi je vis que ce que je n'avais pas vu depuis très longtemps. Une ville.

oooOOOooo

Cette forme sombre se dessina à mesure que nous avancions et après quelques minutes elle se révélait déjà à nous. La dénomination « ville » ne lui convenait que très peu, elle avait la taille d'un petit village, mais elle était entourée de murs de pierre ce qui laissait à croire à une place forte. Ses fortifications s'élevaient hautes vers le ciel, elles étaient dotées de créneaux à leur sommet, tandis qu'à certains endroits apparaissaient des meurtrières. Avec un brin de déduction, je devinai alors que derrières ces remparts devaient se trouver un chemin de ronde. Cette idée fût immédiatement adoptée lorsque je vis des formes se déplacer derrière les créneaux. Cet endroit était préparé en cas d'attaque, et autant dire que dans les parages ce devait être monnaie courante.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à une bonne centaine de mètres de la porte, une voix retentit du haut des murailles.

— Déclinez votre identité ou partez !

— Hm, fis-je en me raclant la gorge, nous sommes de simples voyageurs en quête d'un toit pour la nuit, d'une assiette pour souper et de quelques victuailles pour reprendre la route. Nous ne resterons pas longtemps.

Un instant passa et la voix reprit.

— Dans ce cas vous allez nous laisser vos armes et vous les récupérez quand vous vous en y irez. On tient pas à avoir de problèmes ici.

Cela me semblait juste et sincère. Comme pour accepter l'offre je posai mon épée au sol et j'attendis une réponse de sa part. Cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre, car la porte de bois s'ouvrit en faisant grincer les gonds qui la soutenaient. Une brigade de cinq hommes lourdement armés en sortit et au trot ils vinrent à notre rencontre. Le plus armuré s'arrêta à quelques mètres de nous, nous jugeant d'un regard qui se voulait « analyseur ». Il était non seulement le mieux équipé, mais il semblait aussi être le plus expérimenté de la troupe. Ses traits burinés, son regard d'acier, sa posture et son allure témoignaient d'un passé militaire conséquent. La menace qu'on devait représenter à ses yeux devait être minime, car il ne tarda pas à acquiescer à ses compères, qui ramassèrent aussitôt nos armes.

— Bien. Je suis le capitaine Hulric, et voici mes hommes, désigna-t-il.

Je m'attardai quelques secondes sur eux, tous arboraient la même tenue rouge foncée, tirant vers le violet, sur laquelle était gravée un symbole qui m'était inconnu. Tout ce qu'il m'évoquait c'était un bête triangle, figure dont il était le plus proche. L'armure, sur laquelle l'emblème était dessiné, était faite d'un acier poli, si bien que les rayons du soleil se répercutaient dessus et nous éblouissaient.

En termes d'armes, ils étaient tous fournis d'un long bouclier de bois et d'une lance dont la tête pointue était taillée dans un métal noir que je ne connaissais pas non plus. Il n'y avait que le capitaine qui était armé différemment, lui portait une épée à la place d'une lance mais cela n'enlevait en rien l'impression qu'il dégageait, bien au contraire. L'épée, dont il caressait le pommeau, était facilement d'une demi-taille plus grande que la mienne. Autant dire que je n'aurais pas tenu cinq secondes face à un homme de son gabarit.

— Nous n'avons pas souvent l'occasion de faire des rencontres par ici. Et lorsque c'est le cas elles sont peu avenantes. Comme l'a dit l'un de mes hommes, vous récupérerez vos armes quand vous partirez.

Je hochais la tête, glissant un œil à Piama. Elle se cachait derrière moi, timide. L'homme ne sembla pas y porter attention, car il claqua les talons et à sa suite les hommes le suivirent. J'en fis de même et tous ensemble nous franchîmes le seuil de la ville.

L'endroit ne ressemblait à rien à ce que j'avais pu voir par le passé. À l'exception du pas de la porte les rues étaient pavées. Les bâtisses quant à elles, étaient faites de pierres et de tuiles. Il y avait un certain sentiment de sécurité qui flottait dans l'atmosphère. Une telle protection devait être nécessaire si la ville ne voulait pas subir le même sort que le village de Piama. Cette dernière me suivait, fixant le sol, un air inquiet peint sur le visage. Étrangement l'endroit était désert. Seule la milice locale était présente, nous observant avec attention.

— Si c'est un lit qui vous intéresse il y a une auberge au coin de la rue.

Le capitaine Hulric nous pointa l'endroit du doigt et nous tourna le dos pour discuter avec deux gardes. Il devait sans doute parler de nous, car ces derniers nous jetaient des coups d'œils furtifs tout en acquiesçant à mesure que leur supérieur leur parlait.

— Allez viens, fis-je à Piama, allons prendre une chambre avant qu'ils ne changent d'avis et ne nous mettent à la porte.

Nous nous dirigeâmes d'un pas lent et mal assuré dans les rues de cette ville qui nous était inconnue. Je trouvais l'absence d'habitants de plus en plus suspicieuse. Il n'y avait pas une âme qui vive, seul l'écho de nos pas résonnait contre les habitations de pierres. C'est alors que nous la vîmes, la fameuse auberge dont Hulric nous avait parlé. Un écriteau de bois pendouillait en hauteur et on pouvait y lire « Le marin et la mouette ».

Je poussai alors la porte, m'attendant à retrouver une salle déserte. Quelle ne fût pas mon agréable surprise lorsque je vis un humain fait de chair et de sang au comptoir. Le bougre était plus fait de chair que de sang. Il affichait fièrement une bedaine bien ronde sous un tablier usé. La mine joviale et le regard pétillant il leva les bras en l'air avant de s'exclamer.

— Oh des visiteurs ! Ça fait longtemps ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?


	6. Chapitre 6 : Beignets

Mot de l'auteur : Voici le sixième chapitre des aventures de Sedoc. Si vous avez des remarques n'hésitez pas ! Bonne lecture à tous.

Résumé :

Sedoc est un voyageur solitaire, trop solitaire. Au cours de ses pérégrinations il a développé un dédoublement de personnalité. C'est ainsi que malgré lui il abrite Sedoc et Lilas, cette dernière est ni plus ni moins que son autre lui bienveillante et généreuse. Après quelques péripéties, Sedoc fais la rencontre de Piama, une jeune rescapée d'un village mis à feu et à cendre par une troupe d'orques. Sous la contrainte de Lilas, le jeune homme se décide à aider cette jeune fille qui se révèle être doté d'un caractère bien trempé. Après plusieurs jours de voyage ils s'arrêtent dans une ville fortifiée étrange où ils sont accueillis par la milice de la ville. Sur le conseil du capitaine de la garde ils se dirigent vers la beuverie du coin, à la recherche d'un toit où passer la nuit.

* * *

Chapitre 6 - Beignets

Notre simple présence semblait l'enchanter à un point qui dépassait l'entendement. Au-dessus de son épaisse moustache en brosse et de son nez en patate étaient nichés deux petits yeux pétillant de malice. Il avait exactement la même expression qu'un enfant à qui l'on offre une friandise. Sa brasserie était modeste, quatre-cinq tables rondes et un comptoir avec quelques chaises hautes le dissimulaient jusqu'à la taille. Il astiquait frénétiquement une choppe à l'aide d'un torchon à la propreté douteuse, toujours en nous souriant mièvrement.

— Venez boire un verre ! C'est la maison qui offre !

Il nous faisait signe d'approcher et sans même attendre notre réponse il déboucha une bouteille et la déversa dans la même tasse qu'il tenait déjà. Je m'avançai d'un pas hésitant, suivit de Piama, et nous nous assîmes au comptoir, le regardant faire. Quand il eut terminé, il me tendit le breuvage, le regard niais. Il jeta un œil à Piama et entreprit de faire la même chose.

— Je pense qu'elle est un peu jeune pour boire si vous voulez mon avis, intervins-je alors qu'il s'apprêtait à verser le restant de la bouteille.

— Oh vous savez, y'a pas d'âge pour commencer. Prenez, moi quand j'avais son âge... Bah mon paternel m'élevait exclusivement au bourbon !

Je souris à ses propos, non sans ressentir une légère gêne. Qu'il ait un certain passif avec l'alcool était une chose, mais que Piama tombe dans ses travers en était une autre. C'est pourquoi je m'opposai à lui, et sans rien lâcher je lui interdis de donner la moindre goutte à la jeune fille. Cette dernière me regardait, sans rien dire. L'aubergiste me dévisagea et haussa les épaules avant de boire pour lui-même. Je fis mine de faire la même, mais haïssant le breuvage, tout ce que je parvins à faire fût d'y tremper les lèvres, sans oublier de les essuyer de ma manche.

— Alors qu'est-ce qui amène un père et sa fille dans les parages, braves gens. Dites-moi donc.

Je restai un moment sans répondre. Il ne manquait décidément pas de culot pour s'immiscer dans la vie des gens. C'était certainement la profession qui le poussait à ça. Ça et aussi le manque de clients sans doute.

— Vous vous trompez, ce n'est...

Je m'abstins de continuer et finalement j'appuyai ses propos.

— Ma fille et moi nous nous dirigeons vers le sud, à la recherche d'un climat plus favorable. Qu'en est-il ici ?

— Bof... Vous savez... De la pluie, du vent, rien de très chaleureux, expliqua-t-il en décrassant le comptoir du même torchon.

— Dites-moi mon brave..., fis-je un ton plus bas qui se voulait discret.

— Jano ! Vous pouvez m'appelez Jano, s'écria-t-il.

— Hum oui, dites-moi Jano, repris-je plus silencieusement, pourquoi il n'y a personne dehors ? En dehors de la garde et vous, nous n'avons croisé aucun habitant.

— Oh vous en faîtes pas pour ça ! Ils vont arriver !

— Arriver ? Que voulez-v...

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'au loin un chahut se fit entendre, il grandissait avec les secondes et très vite il passa la porte. Avec lui se trouvaient des hommes en tout genre, grands, petits, gros et maigres. Tous étaient vieux et avaient une dégaine qu'on aurait pu qualifier de « banal ». Les chaises s'occupèrent une à une et rapidement, ce lieu qui m'avait semblé morne et désert, se transforma en un endroit bruyant et bondé.

— Oh on a un nouveau venu on dirait, s'exclama une voix parmi les villageois.

— Alors Jano tu fais les présentations, demanda une autre voix.

Le concerné s'éclaircit la gorge et nous présenta autant qu'il en savait à notre sujet, c'est-à-dire très peu. Amicalement les habitants vinrent me serrer la main et me taper dans le dos les uns après les autres. L'un ébouriffa même les cheveux de Piama qui affichait désormais une mine grincheuse. Elle lançait vers moi un regard de détresse que je traduisis par « Sauvons-nous d'ici par pitié ». Je ne comprenais que trop bien l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Je me sentais terriblement mal à l'aise au milieu de ces inconnus et comme pour couper court aux questions dont ils commençaient à me presser, je me levai de mon siège et interpella Jano.

— Dites-moi Jano, sauriez-vous où nous pouvons dormir en ville ? Nous avons fait une longue route et il commence à se faire tard.

— Oh oui bien sûr ! Allez voir du côté de la résidence de madame Julia. Elle se trouve à quelques pâtés de maison d'ici.

Il m'indiqua approximativement l'endroit et alors que je m'appretai à le payer pour la consommation qu'il m'avait servit, il tendit la paume en signe de refus et hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

— Non, non, c'est la maison qui offre. Cela me fait trop plaisir de voir des nouvelles têtes par ici. Si vous avez l'occasion revenez nous voir et la prochaine fois nous discuterons plus !

Sa phrase fût appuyée par les approbations des villageois qui levaient leur choppe et nous faisaient signe de la main alors que nous nous dirigions vers la porte.

ooOOOoo

Je ne m'étais pas trompé. Il commençait à se faire tard, car le soleil disparaissait derrière les murailles de la ville et l'air se faisait sensiblement plus frais. Alors que nous nous marchions vers notre destination, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir le poids des regards des habitants qui pesaient sur nous à mesure que nous avancions. Il y avait beau y avoir à nouveau de la vie dans ces rues précédemment désertes, quelque chose me dérangeait, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Je ne m'étais pas trompé. Il commençait à se faire tard, car le soleil disparaissait derrière les murailles de la ville et l'air se faisait sensiblement plus frais. Alors que nous nous marchions vers notre destination, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir le poids des regards des habitants qui pesaient sur nous à mesure que nous avancions. Il y avait beau y avoir à nouveau de la vie dans ces rues précédemment désertes, quelque chose me dérangeait, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Je frappai du poing contre la porte en bois, mais aucune réponse ne me vint. Je réitérai l'action de nouveau, mais toujours rien.

— Hm, fit Lilas, je me demande bien ce qu'on va pouvoir faire si personne n'est là pour nous accueillir.

— Sedoc, murmura Piama d'une voix faible.

— Attends Piama, je réfléchis.

— On pourrait retourner voir l'aubergiste, proposa Lilas.

— Jano ? J'aimerais éviter si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ricanai-je.

— Sedoc...

— Bon ! Qu'est-ce-que-tu-ve..., commençai-je excédé.

La jeune fille regardait derrière moi, elle affichait une mine apeurée. Je suivis son regard et je ne pus m'empêcher de reculer d'un pas, surpris. Devant nous se dressait une silhouette voûtée, appuyée sur un morceau de bois, revêtue d'un vêtement ample et de couleur sombre je crus que ma dernière heure était venue. La frayeur passé, je vis qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une très vieille femme, que son vêtement n'était pas noir mais violet foncé et que son bâton était une canne. Son visage était tellement ridé qu'il était impossible de deviner dans quelle humeur elle était ou à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. Sur son vieux nez tenait une paire de lunettes rondes aux verres noirs qui cachaient ses yeux.

— Vous... Vous êtes madame Julia, tentai-je d'une voix fluette.

Sa tête se pencha mollement vers le bas, comme pour approuver.

— Nous cherchons un logement pour la nuit, expliquai-je. En réalité c'est l'aubergiste, monsieur Jano, qui nous a conseillé de venir ici.

Toujours silencieuse, elle demeure immobile, arborant la même stature pendant de longues secondes qui me semblaient interminables. Lors d'un maigre instant, je crus percevoir un rictus apparaître au coin de ses lèvres, mais il disparut aussitôt. Finalement elle frappa du bout de sa canne le sol dallé. Le bruit se répercuta dans les alentours et après moment, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Ils approchèrent à une cadence rapide, et nous vîmes émerger au coin de la maison un garçon, à peine plus petit que Piama, vêtu d'un tablier sale et de gants, son accoutrement laissait deviner qu'il devait certainement s'occuper du ménage de la résidence. Il accourut vers la vieille femme, attendant un moindre geste de sa part.

Elle nous désigna d'un mouvement de la tête et aussitôt le garçon s'approcha de nous.

— Bonjour et bienvenue à notre résidence, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous.

— Bonjour, dis-je en m'adressant à lui sans pour autant quitter la vieille du regard, nous cherchons un endroit où passer la nuit.

— Dans ce cas suivez-moi, je vais vous installer.

Le garçon ouvrit la porte et alors que j'allais le suivre, Piama m'attrapa par un pan de ma veste.

— Sedoc... J'ai pas envie de dormir ici... Elle me fait peur.

Je glissais un œil vers la femme au visage décrépi, toujours plantée à quelques mètres de nous, impassible. Je la comprenais bien, pauvre Piama. La « dame » Julia n'avait plus rien d'une dame et même pour une personne âgée elle semblait particulièrement glauque.

— Allons, allons. Ce n'est que l'histoire d'une nuit, elle peut à peine bouger, que veux-tu qu'elle nous fasse ?

Sans attendre, je suivis le garçon qui déjà disparaissait dans l'obscurité de cette vieille masure. À l'extérieur il commençait à faire nuit et autant dire que la lumière du soleil couchant n'allait pas aider à s'y repérer dans cet endroit où il faisait noir comme dans un four. Un peu plus et nous aurions été aussi démunis que deux bambins aveugles. Heureusement le jeune garçon alluma un chandelier et nous mena à l'étage. L'escalier grinçait à chaque marche dans une complainte prolongée et désagréable. Chacun de nos pas soulevait la couche de poussière qui recouvrait le sol, si bien que Piama se mit à tousser derrière moi. Ajouté à cela, l'odeur de renfermé nous piquait les narines et comme d'un commun accord, la jeune fille et moi entreprîmes de respirer uniquement par la bouche.

Cela ne semblait pas déranger le garçon qui nous conduisit jusqu'à une porte, au premier étage, qu'il déverrouilla en tournant la poignée. La pièce était faiblement baignée d'une lueur bleu foncé filtrée à travers les carreaux d'une vitre qui avait fait son temps. Des deux côtés de la salle se trouvaient deux lits simples, dont chacun était accompagné d'une petite table de chevet toute aussi rustique. Au sol, un large tapis rectangulaire verdâtre recouvrait le parquet usagé. En dehors de cela, il n'y avait rien d'autre. Sans la fenêtre on aurait pu se croire dans une chambre de moine.

— Installez-vous, nous dit le garçon, je viendrai vous chercher lorsque le repas sera prêt.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et nous entendîmes ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir puis dans l'escalier. Je posai mon sac sur le lit ainsi que certains de mes effets et enfin je massai mes épaules, rendues douloureuses par la journée de marche. Piama quant à elle se tenait à la fenêtre, observant ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. La scène avait comme une signification divine. Le halo de lumière qui entourait la jeune femme laissait penser à une quelconque apparition céleste que les plus excentriques auraient justifié par l'incarnation même du tout puissant. Sa silhouette famélique renforçait cette impression, ses cheveux désormais magnifiés par le contraste semblaient s'élever vers les nuages que j'apercevais au loin. Avec un léger soupçon d'imagination, il était même aisé de s'imaginer que de ses omoplates s'étiraient des ailes d'ange, lui permettant de s'envoler vers ces cieux qui semblaient l'appeler. J'aurais pu rester un temps considérable dans cet état si Lilas ne m'avait pas tiré de ma béatitude d'un toussotement.

— Quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Ma question lui passa à côté. Je la reposai une seconde fois, puis une troisième et enfin elle se retourna vers moi.

— Dis Sedoc... Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de partir d'ici..., lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

— Pourquoi ça ? C'est la vieille dame qui te fait cet effet-là ?

— Pas que. Les villageois sont... étranges.

— Étranges comment, demanda Lilas ?

\- Ils sont... différents des gens avec qui je vivais. Je ne sais pas. Je le ressens, c'est tout.

Cette explication me laissait perplexe. J'avais également senti que quelque chose n'allait pas dans cet endroit, pourtant je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. J'avais beau analyser chaque détail dans ma tête, rien ne semblait m'échapper. Mais je ne pouvais pas me fier à mon propre jugement, ayant vécu loin de tous pendant longtemps, je n'arrivais plus à discerner une situation banale d'une situation anormale.

— C'est sûrement une fausse impression. Moi ça m'arrive souvent, confessai-je.

— Oh oui, très souvent même, renchérit Lilas.— Hé ho, n'exagère pas.

— Hé ho, n'exagère pas.

— Quel genre de fausse impression, questionna Piama.

— Bah par exemple, tu penses voir une forme, un animal ou je ne sais quoi. Puis lorsque tu t'approches tu te rends qu'il s'agît ni plus ni moins qu'un vulgaire bout de bois. Entre le moment ou tu l'aperçois et le moment où tu le vois nettement, il se passe dix mille questions dans ta tête qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. C'est sûrement la même chose, tu t'inquiètes certainement pour pas grand-chose. D'ici demain on sera loin et rien ne sera arrivé.

— Sedoc a raison Piama, il faut simplement relativiser.

La jeune fille restait perplexe. Je ne la connaissais que depuis peu et pourtant je parvenais à voir dans quel état d'esprit elle se situait. Notre conversation se mua en un blanc qui fut interrompu par des bruits de pas dans l'escalier puis par un « toc toc toc » à la porte.

— Entrez, fis-je.

C'était le même garçon qui nous avait amené. Toujours vêtu du même habit ménager, mais cette fois-ci arborant quelques taches noires sur le visage il s'adressa à nous d'un ton monocorde.

— Le dîner est servi.

— Oh attend hum...

Le garçon me regarda, attendant que je finisse ma phrase que je laissai volontairement en suspens.

— Quel est ton nom, finis-je par demander voyant qu'il n'allait jamais terminer mes mots de lui-même.

— Je suis Hamlet monsieur.

— D'accord Hamlet, pourrais-tu nous dire pourquoi cette maison est aussi... lugubre ? Vois-tu... Ma fille, dis-je en désignant Piama, n'est pas vraiment rassuré à l'idée de passer la nuit ici.

Le jeune homme nous regardait d'un air gêné, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

— En effet la maison a été construite il y a des décennies de cela, bien avant que je ne sois au service de dame Julia. Mais rassurez-vous, le coin est tranquille.

Cela ne répondait pas à nos questions, pourtant il n'attendit pas davantage avant de tourner les talons et de s'éclipser vers le rez-de-chaussé. Nous le suivîmes, nous fiant aux bougies de son candélabre qui s'illuminait dans l'obscurité du lieu. Il nous mena dans une grande pièce où se tenait une longue table recouverte d'une nappe blanche. Il posa son candélabre en plein milieu, révélant le repas qui y était disposé.

Le repas était frugal, sans excentricités. Quelques légumes bouillis, de rares morceaux de viande et des petites miches de pain individuelles. Pour autant, je fus calé dès la dernière bouchée avalée. Piama quant à elle restait légèrement interdite, elle avait à peine touché à son assiette.

Quand nous eûmes fini, Hamlet revint à nous, un plat à la main. Il affichait une expression bizarre, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs dans tous les sens, analysant chaque recoin de la pièce comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il n'arrêta pas même lorsqu'il posa le plateau.

— Voici les desserts. Je vous conseille de les savourer dans votre chambre, madame Julia n'est pas au courant de ces extravagances alors je vous prierais d'être discret à ce propos.

Sa dernière phrase était si basse que j'eus toutes les peines du monde à la saisir. Aussitôt ces mots prononcés il disparut du même endroit qu'il était venu.

Je soulevai le couvercle recouvrant le plateau avec curiosité et je fus surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait de vulgaires beignets. Des simples beignets. Nous suivîmes son conseil et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre chambre, sans oublier les fameux beignets. Je les déposai sur ma table de chevet alors que Lilas ne parle.

— Tu trouves pas ça étranges Sedoc ? Comment le garçon se comportait ?

— Hm. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air bizarre, mais dur à dire avec la fatigue, avançai-je en manquant de réprimer un bâillement disgracieux.

— Ça fait beaucoup, non ? D'abord L'aubergiste et maintenant lui, je me demande ce qui se...

La voix de Lilas fût interrompue par les toussotements de Piama. Je vis cette dernière, le visage blême et la langue pendante. Elle se tenait la gorge comme si elle manquait d'air. Ses yeux larmoyants m'imploraient de l'aider.

— Sedoc elle s'étouffe vite !

Heureusement, Lilas me tira une nouvelle fois de ma rêverie et aussitôt je me hâtai derrière la jeune fille, mes bras autour d'elle et je pressai son ventre par grands à-coups, aussi fort que je le pouvais. Sa maigre voix faiblissait avec les secondes.

— Sedoc pitié ! Fais quelque chose, m'implora Lilas.

Je redoublai d'efforts et après un ultime coup sous son sternum, l'objet de son malheur s'échappa de sa bouche avant d'atterrir sur le parquet. Je relâchai mon emprise de Piama qui s'écroula sur le plancher, le corps tremblant, reprenant peu à peu son souffle. Je m'agenouillai à son côté, lui caressant doucement les omoplates.

— C'est fini Piama, rassura Lilas, tu es sauve.

La jeune femme resta muette, retrouvant péniblement sa respiration petit à petit. Le premier geste qu'elle fît fût de pointer du doigt le morceau qu'elle venait de recracher.

— Ça... C... C'était dans... dans... beignet.

Je m'approchai alors de l'étrange objet qui avait manqué de la tuer et à la lumière d'une bougie il se révéla à moi. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un petit morceau de papier, dessus une écriture enfantine formait le mot « fuyez ».


End file.
